policejesusfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Flare: Alola Most Wanted
Team Flare: Alola Most Wanted is a movie of gender adventure-tropical about Team Flare travel in Alola and find a circus. Plot The plot start in Kalos about Paw Patrol return to adventure bay and Jesús has a model futurist of Kalos and Jesus and Team Flare has the Sea Patroller for travel to Alola and enter in a casino disguised as stylish and they are fake stylish and the Police Jenny chase to the Team Flare and Paw Patrol find a van police and the van police drive like crazy in Alola and the van Police jump about a platform and Air Patroller appearce and ryder say goods and bads news, the goods news they are sing team flare has end, the bads news they are the engine is very damaged, The Air Patroller landing very bad and shock with Lumiose City and in the station train find a train's circus nintendo and Jesús buy the circus and Paw Patrol he remembers the time when they were in the circus including, Everest, Tracker, Rewa, Que, CLAW Patrol And POOCH Patrol, Paw Patrol making a rare face on your money by a circus was for a mechanic, a speak Rewa ?where is it¿, Rewa build a factory's robots macaws but nevertheless Rewa at the door open and Ramona's attack to the people's Alola, the Train reaches Alola at 12:00, Paw Patrol prepared the tent, the Team Skull seen a circus in Alola and the Jesús puts a posters say Team Skull available, that night the circus prepared his training, the band's Teddiursas use the rocket shoes, Brionne use the cannon'dynamite rope, Porygon2 use the teleportation ability, Incineroar use the jump about ring of fire and the trick teleport deadbolt, Jesús and Mable use the trick french trapeze, this night the circus comes to Alola, the artist are ready, Rewa comes to the circus with Ramona, Que, build a giant propeller for the circus flying, Jesús seen all Alola, Team Skull attack the circus flying, Brionne is thrown into the cannon defeat the Pokemon's Team Skull, Teddiursas use the rocket shoes for flying to Jesús, Jesus use trick control remote of Ramona and press a a special button for attack to the Team Skull, Team Skull puts a door steel and Incineroar use fire blast for destroy and melt the door steel, the Team Skull puts a door diamond and Incineroar use his trick deadbolt, Jesús and Mable use the trick french trapeze, Brionne use the cannon for help to Jesús, Teddiursas use the rocket shoes for flying to Mable, Incineroar grab to Guzman and Jesús arrest to Guzman and to The Team Skull, to the final movie, the Team Skull this arrest and end. Trivia *this movie is based Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted is they say they found circus is in train with name called very rare サ ー カ ス 任天堂 English says Circus Nintendo. *Curiosity and Tracker not appear. *It appears for the first time, Ramona . *The Circus Flying is similar Madagascar 3. *The Episode Team Flare Circus this based in this movie. Category:Movies